mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Kiichiro Misumi
is an anti-hero of Mahou Shoujo Site. He is allied with the Administrators more specifically with the admin Nana. Appearance Kiichiro is a white-skinned man with light blue hair and black eyes. His clothing is a suite which consists of a black jacket, a white shirt, a tie, black pants, and black leather shoes. Without his clothing, he is seen to have a muscular build as it was seen that he has 8 pack abs. Later his appearance when using a Magical Stick was revealed (chapter 126) his hair grows longer and becomes yellow in the tips in the end and the emblem of the stick his using appears in his eyes so far the only emblem he's seen using is the Partial differential ∂ (Ax) and the angstrom sign Å (Hair Dryer). When he uses a Stick he bleeds in his tongue. Personality Misumi is generally an inexpressive and calculating man, who shows no compassion, and a strong enemy to beat. He has only expressed fear and despair to A, who has been the only one capable of inflicting physical and psychological damage to him and had no reservations of killing "A" without hesitance. He has also shown a strong perverted/lascivious side to himself as seen when he kidnapped and physically assaulted Kaname Asagiri, keeping him confined in his home for weeks, and even afterward he particularly developed strong a fixation with Kaname, as even when Kaname fatally wounded him he still asked him to at least kiss or lick him one more time before dying and leaving him and later still enjoys teasing Kaname about their past "interactions". However, despite these negative traits Kiichiro has expressed a strong sense of love and protectiveness for his adoptive little sisters Alice Misumia and Louise Misumi, with Louise's disappearance being his prime motivation for his actions and later when entering into battle against Ichi vowed that he would survive and see her again. Abilities Collection of Sticks He has a large collection of all types of sticks, after having faked killing Isoko Anjou, who had been giving sticks to people unrelated to the Site. The sticks are said to be the sticks that he retrieved from A. According to Chapter 45, the number of sticks possessed by him along with Nijimi Anazawa's stick is counted as 31 totals. Invisibility * Thanks to one of his sticks, he has the ability to bend light to his will to make him completely invisible to the human eye. Healing (Undetermined) In Chapter 42, he saved the wounded Magical Girls from Kaname Asagiri. He might have healed them by using Kosame Amagai's stick while they were still unconscious or healed them by using a different method. To Cut Anything Not a Solid From the Collection of Sticks, Kiichiro obtained and uses an Ax Stick that has the power to cut anything not a Solid, as seen in his battle against Ichi, where he successfully cut and scattered the Energy Beam attack that Ichi fired at him, this stick also presumably gives him the power to cut through liquid and gas based matter as well. State Restoration From the Collection of Sticks he became the new owner of this Stick that allows him to return a person/object back to its previous state/position, as seen during his final battle against Ichi where he used the Stick to return Ichi back into his solid form from his gas Sphere form in order to destroy him. Trivia * "Ki" (貴) means "precious" while "Ichiro" (一郎) means "eldest son." * "Mi" means "beautiful" while "Sumi" means "carbon." * It was revealed in the Chapter 75 that the large collection of sticks in his basement that was once in A's possession. It was also revealed that Nana and he made a pact, even though he's a human, saying that it's been over a year now. * Kiichiro could be homosexual as he held Kaname Asagiri in hostage while torturing and sexually assaulting him told him "Ever since the first time I saw you, I was always thinking how good you are. You are so beautiful." * He is often seen wearing a bathrobe or naked when at home. * He and Akuta Rintaro, a character from Mahou Shoujo of The End have a few things in common. * In the Chapter 97, it seems that he had another adoptive sister besides Alice Misumi, but she had overused her stick and died. * In the Chapter 135, it was revealed that his adoptive sister, Louise, may have been sexually assaulted by a crazy man obsessed with her, this may have been the factor that made her become a magical girl. ** However, the stalker was mysteriously teleported away from the girl and was left on top of a road sign, where Louise was then able to contact the police and her stalker was then arrested by him. *** This created a Domino effect, as Louise didn't suffer any kind of misfortune, she didn't become a magical girl and didn't die from overusing her Stick and thus didn't disappear, thus even his other adoptive sister never became a magical girl, and Kiichiro himself has never collaborated with the site and has never known Nana and Isoko Anjou. * Kiichiro's favorite celebrity is Hiroshi Tanahashi. ** This could be a hint of his possible homosexuality. * Kiichiro's hobbies include cooking, training, exercising and playing the piano. * Kiichiro's likes antiques, flowers and beautiful things. ** Kiichiro dislikes insects and lowlife people. * Kiichiro's birthday is on August 10. ** Along with Keisuke Naoto, Kiichiro's zodiac sign is Leo. * In the Chapter 109, is reveals that Kayo and Sakura saved him from dying right after Kaname escaped his house healing him using Kosame Amagai's Copied Stick and also obtained his collection of sticks by storing them using the copied Lamp Stick of Kayo. * Prior to bringing convicted, Keiji Komura had mentored Kiichiro as an investigator. es:Kiichiro Misumi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site